


Music

by Mahnoorjahan



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, Piano, feysand, orchestra AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahnoorjahan/pseuds/Mahnoorjahan
Summary: Rhysand joins Feyre as she practices.





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> The music mentioned in this short is “Brothers” by Ludovico Einaudi. I recommend listening to the track before and after reading. Or if you can keep up, listening and reading at the same time would be ideal.  
> Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_SGEE02NlM

Her fingers had ceased to move long before she’d heard his footsteps echoing down the hall way, the creak of the door as he’d pushed it open and leaned against the frame. 

“Practice or leisure?” He’d said upon noticing her hands resting lightly on the piano’s keys.

“I’m not quite sure which is which anymore.” She replied, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly to a soft smile. The current piece she was supposed to practice with had been devastatingly easy, she was quite certain she could play it blindfolded at this point.

His sensual form moved further into the room and stopped near the various violins. The music room was small enough that he didn’t need to raise his voice as he softly asked: “May I join you?”

She hesitated for just a moment, and then replied, “If you can keep up.”

Rhysand smirked as he picked up his violin and accordingly adjusted it under his chin. Not wanting to seem too eager, Feyre turned back around to face the keys once more and began.

She started softly, gently pressing down on the keys with just the right pressure to create a soothing mix of sounds, a calm ocean, she thought, the motion of the waves just enough to keep it from being mirror still. She didn’t give him the chance to join in just yet, teasing him by starting her notes up again as soon as they faced the danger of fading out completely. A barely perceptible sigh sounded behind her and she grinned, eyes never leaving the keys.

After a couple of minutes of teasing she finally let the notes fade out completely, a request more fragile than any put in words. He obliged her with quick, short strokes of his bow, providing a base, no, a tether to the ground as she increased her pace ever so slightly. 

On and on they danced with one another, his bow darting across the strings with precision, sometimes increasing his volume so as to lead her and she entertained him, but not for long until she resumed her power and he fell back into his previous pace, his music keeping her bound to reality but not harshly, only a gentle tug to keep her from floating away.

They increased the tempo and swiftly it went from a dance to a battle for dominance as they both harkened back to the beasts that their ancestors once surely were, a primal urge to come out on top of the food chain, warring against one another, two icy storms raging a duel with no clear victor in sight. She didn’t need to turn around to know that a column of sweat probably shined on his neck, the handsome features of his face set in a mask of concentration and his skilled hands- 

Abruptly she stood up from her place on the piano stool, the lid unceremoniously slamming shut at her haste to move and get close to him.

He’d stopped playing as soon as she’d stood up, his eyebrows creased in confusion and concern but one look at her expression of longing made him set the violin aside quickly and reach for her.

She detected a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as they wrapped their arms around each other, their faces close enough to share breath.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me for that long.” He quipped.

“Shut up and kiss me.” was her only reply as she wove her fingers desperately through his hair.

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> validation is the fuel i run on ∴ more comments = more fics


End file.
